User blog:AcesRockz/Junko, Divine Spirit of Pure Furies
Junko, Divine Spirit of Pure Furies is a Touhou-Based Custom Champion in League of Legends. Abilities Sends a flame at a target direction with adjustable range, dealing magic damage to enemies it hits. At the end of its travel, the flame will take .5 seconds to arm before lingering at the location for 2.5 seconds. After lingering, the flame disappears. |leveling = |description2 = If an enemy touches an armed flame, it explodes and deals magic damage to nearby enemies. |leveling2 = |description3 = This ability can be cast 2 more times, with .5 seconds of cooldown between each cast, within the next 5 seconds. Actual ability cooldown begins after the first cast. |description4 = Explosions also knock back enemies a short distance for .5 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Fury per cast |range = |speed = 1500 }} |description2 = Knocked up enemies are also stunned for a duration on landing. Additionally, 200 units around the target area also deal 50% damage and slow enemies by 50% for a duration. |leveling2 = seconds. |cooldown = 15 SECONDS ACROSS ALL RANKS |cost = 60 |costtype = Fury |range = }} Removes all crowd control effects on Junko and reduces incoming damage from enemy champions for 2.5 seconds. |leveling = % |description2 = Removes all crowd control effects on the target enemy champion and amplifies Junko's damage to that champion for 2.5 seconds. |leveling2 = % |description3 = Junko gains 50% bonus movment speed and 25% tenacity for a duration. |leveling3 = seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = Fury |range = 650 }} }} Damaging abilities apply enemy champions with a stack of Impurity and grant true sight of them for 2.5 seconds. Impurity stacks stack up to 3 times. |description2 = Stacks disappear after 5 seconds, falling off one at a time. Basic attacks refresh stack(s) duration but not true sight duration. |description3 = After channeling for 2 seconds, consumes Impurity stacks on all visible enemy champions, dealing magic damage to them. During the channel, Impurity stacks stop decaying. |leveling3 = per stack |description4 = Deals true damage instead. |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Fury |range = GLOBAL }} Description Junko is a divine spirit whose ability is to purify anything and is made of purity herself. While most champions in the game are designed to kill, Junko is made with the sole purpose of just killing you. She doesn't waste time for style or sophistication; she just wants to kill you. Her kit is designed for her to be a mage that requires a lot of management of her Fury. Her abilities, in their base form, all only deal damage or help in dealing damage and are usually unreliable to land or hit, with the exception of her E. Empowering her abilities grants Junko windows of opportunity that allow her to solidify her chance of dealing her maximum potential damage. All of her abilities strive to zone and lock down her opponents to allow her to hit all of her abilities and finish them off with her ultimate: *Cornering Flames, like it's name suggests, is a barrage ability designed to limit the movement space and escape routes for her opponents when the flames are empowered. *Murderous Lilies is either an initial burst or total lock-down ability. *Pristine Lunacy, as crazy as it's descriptions sound, aims to give Junko more time to set up for or continue dealing damage. This can be seen in either Junko freeing herself from crowd control to reposition herself, while being a little bit more tanky to potentially survive incoming burst, or Junko just going all-in on an enemy that is in good range for Junko to land her abilities. *Purification is a fight or duel decider: If Junko managed her spells and Fury consumption well, she is granted with a burst move that kills her opponent. If not, then she'll either die or have a hard time putting out more damage while having to escape to safety. Comments Hey there! AcesRockz here with an actual custom champion page! If you haven't already seen my blog posthttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AcesRockz/Touhou_Custom_Champion_Concepts, I've begun designing kits based on characters from the Touhou Project series. You can find more information on my intentions and design explanations there. This custom champion is based on the last boss of the latest Touhou game, who I've personally fallen in love with design wise. It was very fun to try and make a kit for her, despite her being a new character with not much to look at or read up on. The idea of a fury-based mage, while not new, was very interesting for me to experiment with, especially with the limits that I have on the character. Like with all of my current concepts, this one, while I feel that it is one of the few that is solid and concrete, still needs a bit of tuning here and there so any help, be they suggestions, discussion or criticism, is welcome! At any rate, thanks for taking the time to look at this and I hope that you look forward for more in the future! Category:Custom champions